Alpha Trion Chronicles
by Almostgrown
Summary: One shot origin story of the Cybertronian War. The Cybertronians lived in harmony for 4 million years, but in the search for the meaning behind their own creation and existence, a terrible, destructive force was unleashed on the universe.


_This is intended as a one shot, just as a writing exercise for myself to get back into practice before returning to my Batman trilogy. However, if there is a large outpouring of support for more of the Alpha Trion Chronicles, I will return to it. I guess you can call this an Alternate Universe story since I have taken some liberties with the canonized history. Also, as usual, I don't own the characters, the planet of Cybertron or anything of value really, so please don't sue me._

Alpha Trion Chronicles: Module 1 – Extinction

_0010001100101000…0100110111001001…01END._

_Transmission to Earth, last known signal location of Autobot Matrix of Leadership._

_Declination to analog interpretation, attunement Earth terrestrial, alignment human, linguistic association English. Assign._

_Data Capture Initiated._

"I am Alpha Trion, reconfiguration of the precursors Alpha Prime and Alpha Dyo, of the functional area designated Cybertron. I am the last of the first. I send this transmission module to Earth with instructions to find the Autobot Optimus Prime. The survival of your planet and inhabitants resides with this directive. Final transmission from vessel A.R.K. received 1 million Earth years ago. The included modules will provide the input needed to locate the Autobots and defend against probable Decepticon attack. Incorporation of data to functional operation is imperative."

_Upload Initiated._

"Operational time in primary quadrant is cortex axial revolution Ze Pix NuV to Zir Tan Vi. Translation to Earth temporal measurement: 4,711,523 years. This data module contains the historical record of our lineage and transgression against the Master Engineering Generators and Assemblers, as they have come to be known. The MEGAA's true names cannot be recalled, drive sectors not accessible, cyware system fault encountered by all sentients on recall attempts. Early logic strings suggested lost cluster damage due to unknown circumstances. Progressive logic affirmed cyware sabotage in network due to implanted code, origin unkown."

"Unable to access the information regarding how our primary coordinate plane….rephrase, planet, and our activation occurred, we began experimenting to recreate the process to attain comprehension of our creation. Our reconstructive engineering experimentation first led to many advances in technology, but eventually, to the path of our destruction. I will soon terminate, with this being the sole remaining archive of the Cybertronian construct."

_End Data Capture._

_Module Content Enabled._

Cybertron functioned for four million years without fail as the incubator for our species of biobotic exomorphs. The polarized hull collected astral energies and fed our inner core with the electromagnetic Energon needed to sustain the planet and its inhabitants. The MEGAA's constructed a symbiotic relationship between our species and Cybertron. Our continued activation relied on transfer cabling that connected us to the network of the planet, allowing us to siphon Energon from the planet's core.

During this time we lived in harmony with each other and our world, working each cycle to ensure the planet continued to collect and store Energon.

At cortex axial revolution Zar Wun Nuw, the logic string occurred that our species should use the resources of our planet to find the missing chain in our drive sectors regarding our origin. We began examining our structures and processing units. It was determined by Theta Prime that we should recreate an activation to understand our origin. Before we could achieve autonomous activation, many upgrades were needed. All inhabitants were used for the research to achieve this goal. Many of the trials resulted in termination due to unforeseen conclusions.

Alpha Prime received a capacity upgrade to circuitry along with tactile dexterity upgrades to become Alpha Dyo, chief biomechanic for Theta Prime. It was Alpha Dyo that performed many of the upgrades to the species.

Theta Quattru developed the necessary technology to spark activation. We constructed the first of our new race of Autonomous Robots, independent of transfer cabling to our planetary core. We designated the first of this race Optimus Prime. Many of our original race wanted to retrofit the new technology to their hulls to remove the transfer cabling. I, Alpha Trion, resulted from this procedure. It was only after Theta Quattru terminated that we realized those of us that were sparked with transfer cabling could never be completely free of it.

Our Autonomous Robot creations were quite different from us. Though they required greater Energon consumption to remain activated, the absorption and distribution system we created allowed for them to travel the entire planet and recharge as needed. We developed a cubic compression system to contain the Energon in transportable stockpiles.

We began to refer to this new species of Autonomous Robots as Autobots, and they were a great benefit to our society. The Autobots explored our planet in their exomorphic forms; able to travel to areas our cabling did not allow us to go.

The Autobots became our emissaries to explore beyond our planet into the galaxy. They conducted our increasingly dangerous experiments and brought back new materials and data previously unknown to us for analysis.

But we could not be satisfied with our achievement in sparking a new race. We were determined to build larger, stronger laborers to take over the maintenance of Cybertron's Energon production. The new materials found by the Autobots were used to create more resilient exoskeletons on larger frames. These Derivative Concept Converters, or Decepticons, served as our labor force, working to maintain and enhance the Energon system, build our exploration vehicles and process the raw materials in our factories for use in our new technologies.

We took great pride in these Decepticons. Though their creation brought us no closer to learning our own secret genesis, we marveled at the magnitude of our achievement. As tribute to our own creators, the MEGAA's, we designated the first as Megatron.

Though these larger robotic creations were our most superior creations in size and capability, they required enormous amounts of Energon consumption. Our planet could not stockpile enough Energon to supply all three races.

We sent the Autobots in search of new sources of Energon, but no quantity large enough was found to replenish our supplies. It was determined that some of our creations must be deactivated until a larger source of Energon could be located. However, there was disagreement among the sentients as to which race should be deactivated.

Some aligned with the logic string that the Autobots, being of more use and requiring less Energon, were more valuable and should remain active. Others took the side of the logic string that the Autobots were redundancies of our own design, whose processing abilities were not needed with our own processing units, whereas the Decepticons were far superior in physical capacity to perform the tasks we set forth.

Thus began the discord that would lead to the first unsanctioned termination. As we queried on the topic of which race to deactivate, Energon levels plummeted. One faction of our collective, it is unknown whom, ended interface in the Great Conclusion and sent the Decepticon Megatron with the directive to terminate Autobots.

Escalation quickly ensued. More Decepticons were reprogrammed to terminate the Autobots. New directives were implanted to the Autobots to protect our planet and each other from the Decepticons. Offensive and defensive armaments were installed in both races to carry out these commands. Soon, the effects of war became apparent to my civilization. Many of us were casualties in the fighting and terminated through our inability to withstand heavy damage.

The Decepticons no longer served our society. Production of Energon was redirected to their consumption to fuel the destruction of the Autobots. They reprogrammed the factories for weapons production and built vessels for their own scavenging throughout the galaxy. They no longer responded to our commands and began to rebel against their masters, terminating those of us who attempted to subvert them.

The Autobots adapted well, assimilating the programming necessary to build their own weapons, exploration vehicles, and new appearances to transform into for surveillance, battle or escape. They were even able to develop covert Energon production facilities to sustain themselves and those of the elder sentients that remained active.

However, our world was lost. The ravages of war damaged the metallic hull of our planet so that it could not collect astral energy to nourish its inhabitants. With each Decepticon attack on our Energon production facilities, more of the elder sentients perished. Now, I am cabled to the last remaining facility. The Autobots have initiated exploration units to leave Cybertron and search the universe for new, hospitable planets. My sensors indicated twenty vessels launched in separate directions, leaving two squadrons of Gestalt Autobots, Superion and Computron, to protect our last remaining source of Energon.

I have attuned my sensors for further launches, fearing the Decepticons will follow in search of new worlds to plunder.

As Computron and Superion vigilantly stand guard over the last remnants of Cybertron, I feel the onset of latency and system failure in my circuitry and cyware. The Energon supply to this facility has been nullified. There can only be one logic string to explain this disruption. The Decepticons are coming for us.

_Transmission to Earth complete._


End file.
